Emu caught singing
by Aria Guardian
Summary: Hello everyone it's me aria and I had found emu singing and if you to find out what happen next then read the story to find out everyone! Oh there is also some romance between emu and hiro anyways into the story! Emu X hiiro.


" Hello everyone I'm back with a new story yay! Anyways this is about emu being caught singing all kind of songs so let see what hiiro and the others thinks" Aria said.

"Aria Guardian don't own us kamen rider or the song only herself as we belonged to toei." Emu said as we got into the story.

"Oh I changed most of the lyric so I don't no copyright but anyway I don't own this song either only toei...I think, oh well into the story.

Aria point of view

He had the song Life Is Beautiful but without the lyrics as he liked the instrumental version better. He then went over to the table then grabbed a microphone as he began to sing one of the many song I liked.

(The romaji version will be written liked this as emu sing the English version.)

(Deguchi no nai kotae wo motome)

"Searching for the answer, with no way out." I sang as I was in a looking down position.

I noticed that emu friends were entering and was silent when they heard emu sang the first line, oh and I'm recording all of this stuff too.

After a few second emu continue singing in the same position.

(Kono sekai to aruite yuku yo)

"I have decided that I'll move on alongside this world." Emu singed as he looked up slowly.

I gave up on telling what his position are now since I can't do this kind of stuff...oh fourth wall be broken will ya?

The music continue for a few second.

(Te wo tsunagi sugishita keshiki)

"All the sceneries we have all seen while holding hands." Emu sings, well I see his friends are surprised and amazed and look like hiro sans have light dusted pink on his cheeks.

Hehe what a cute thing to see well I'm recording so I don't have anything to worried about...Hmm I might kidnapped tokiwa sougo and let him see this, ooh I'll also bring Sento and Ryuga with me as well or...wait we're getting of topic back to working on recording this!

(Mo nidoto modorenei kedo)

"Although those days will never come back anymore." Emu sing, wow I'm breaking the fourth wall a lot and emu don't even know I'm here recording nor does he realized his friends are watching.

(Tobira wo aketa sono saki ni)

"What will lies beyond the door." Emu sing and hmm I'll make a another version but with emu singing the Japanese version instead.

(Maburu iro no michi no New Stage)

"Is the Marble yet a another unknown New stage." Emu sing, I love to do 4th wall breaking.

(Tanoshin de miserunda)

"I'm going to have to try having fun there." Emu sing in a up rising happy tone.

Aww hiro blushing looked liked it's rising while everyone else looked liked there mouth is about to dropped and eyes going wide in surprised and shocked.

(Life is beautiful)

"Life is beautiful" emu sang happier. Yay he's now in the happy part or I think oh well I cut the song short anyways.

(Azaya kana Scene yakitsuke)

"Engraving that most brilliant scene into your own eyes." Emu sing as I notice everyone is beginning to have wide eyes.

Hehe I wonder what emu reaction will be…

*In Aria imaginations*

 _Emu then finished singing and looked behind as he sees his friends. He then blushed badly as he was totally embarrassed_

" _Emu...why didn't you tell us your a great singer?" asuna aka poppy pipapo said puzzled._

 _Emu was trying to find the best way to answer. "Well you guys never asked and I don't liked to sing to there as I get very shyish allot, just liked one if my friend." Emu said shyly._

 _He was mention wataru shyness on performing around large crowd of people._

*end of aria imagination*

Oh well back to work on recording emu once again!

(Tsuyoku ikite yuko)

"Let us all live strong together." Emu sang, ooh I see that hiro is starting to have a much more linker shade of blush now.

(Let's get ready for it!)

"Let's get ready for it!" emu shouted and sang as well.

Hehe I can't wait to show this to tokiwa sougo, Sento Kiryu and Ryuga banjo(Kiryu as I think Sento and Ryuga will soon getting married as best match) about this cute and embarrassing video.

This is Sento breaking aria time as she break the fourth wall once again as always. It said on the screen as he broke the 4th wall too.

(Life is beautiful.(let's get ready for it!))

"Life is beautiful." Emu sang as I sang the line 'Let's get ready for it!' without him or his friends even notice and man they're very oblivious to me.

Huh actually it's kinda stupid how they don't realized I'm even here...weird I'm seriously sitting on the chair at the little arcade area and they don't notice I'm here...what a group of baka.

(Toki no maiyoi soredemo)

"We may hesitate at most times, but even if so." Emu sang and realized that around the next four music line, I'll make my present and emu friends known.

(Tatakatta saki ni wa)

"But beyond the very battle." Emu sang and in oh I see hiro face turning a reddish color while everyone had wide eyes and about to be a jaw dropped.

(Atarashi Kimi ga matte if I yo)

"As the new you will be waiting there."Emu sang when he then turn around to only literally stop sing as the music sounded like a interrupted music pause.

Oh hey look emu face is bright hot red and hiro face is almost the same and everyone else was wide eyes in surprised and shocked along with their jaw dropped too. Well might as well make my present known very soon. Heh I literally laugh in silent because I would have ruin the moment.

Emu then literally stumbled a little. "W-what are you guys doing here a-are did you hear me sing?" emu asked in embarrassment.

Hiiro was the first to break the dead silence.l as he walked up to emu. "We uhh actually heard the beginning and um I got a present for you as you for the wonderful singing earlier." hiro replied in complete embarrassment as his face was the same shade as emu.

Aww it looked liked it's gonna be very cute! Oh hey that's right I'm not done recording, well okay after emu and hiro do a little something then I will stopped recording and leave. Wait where did Sento took off with my candy...I'll find out later, holy reality something gonna happen!

All of emu friends were now out of shocked until Hiiro did something that no one of the CR have ever thought will happen.

Hiiro then went up and grabbed emu By surprised. "H-hiiro sans!" emu shout in surprised until…

Chu!

Hiiro kagami had kissed emu in surprised and shocking everyone in the room but I was squeamish in my head as to not to ruin the cute moment.

Emu then went into the kissing as he closed his eyes just like how hiro had his as they kissed passionately towards one another lips. You know I could either let them finished then reveal or ruin the somatic moment at reveal myself as I screw the romantic moment.

Oh looked liked emu friends were actually looking like they were about to exploded in happiness well mainly the girls. While kuroto, hanaya(I ain't using his actually name as I liked hahaha better) and kuroto was completely shocked with jaw dropped. Hmm it seems that parad had already given his blessing to hiro and was happy about this and very proud that they are together.

Oh the two lovers had parted ways and stopped kissing. Well might as well reveal my self now hehe I'm a little she devil sometimes and not gonna lie it's fun to embarrassed these idiots allot.

"Hey guys what's up and what a very Romantic scene I had seen before me earlier." I said as emu yelped in surprise and jumped into hiro arms making me laughed like crazy when I fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh that was the most cutest thing I have ever seen and man how wonderful that was you know?" I said as the two glared at me with there super super red blushing face.

I then smiled. "ahh don't worried I was planning on leaving soon anyways so see ya you guys!" I said very happyish as I then vanish out of thin air.

No one point of view

"How long was Aria Guardian here for and how did we not even notice." Emu said voicing everyone question.

They then suddenly heard Aria very happy voice that usually sound devilish when she had found something or did something to her interest and it's a bad thing sometime to the riders.

"Oh I have been there the minute emu started singing you know." Aria said in a happy and devilish tone of teasing.

Aria point of view once again

Ahh what a fun adventure anyways thanks for reading this story and also tried to subscribed to my channel on YouTube as its name after myself Aria Guardian and my author name.

So please subscribe to my channel and tell me on the reviews on what type of idea I should do on the kamen rider shipping that I might be able to do or even Pm me or something I don't know.

Anyways sayonara everyone!

The End


End file.
